Recently, as electronic appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as computers, portable communication devices, and so on, have been sought in the art, and research has been conducted for applicable semiconductor devices. Such semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices which can store data using a resistance variable material (that is, a material that can be switched between different resistance states according to a voltage or current applied thereto). For example, semiconductor devices include resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, phase change random access memory (PRAM) devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRMA) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, E-fuses, and the like.